


State of Play

by ScullyGolightly



Series: X Education [2]
Category: Sex Education (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyGolightly/pseuds/ScullyGolightly
Summary: Mulder and Scully meet Jean at a book signing
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: X Education [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579186
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	State of Play

**Author's Note:**

> Shayna (greycoupon) suggested the book signing and this is what I came up with.

They barely made it there in time. Their meeting with Skinner had gone long and Mulder had broken many traffic laws on their way across town. A parking space auspiciously opened up right in front of the bookstore just as they pulled up. Scully tucked their books inside her jacket so they wouldn’t get wet from the steady drizzle outside. 

“The book signing?” Mulder asked the first clerk they saw.

“All the way in the back,” she said. “I think she’s still here.”

Mulder and Scully let out a synchronized sigh of relief as they joined the tail end of the queue. Someone with a clipboard came up to them and asked for their vouchers. Mulder took his phone out of his pocket and found the email with the electronic ticket. “Thank you,” she said, marking his name off on a list, and handed him the book, _Bringing Up Men_ by Dr. Jean F. Milburn. 

Scully leaned into Mulder as he flipped through the pages. “Hm. This looks like it will actually be pretty useful with our unique little family unit, huh?” he said, pointing to the beginning paragraph of a chapter titled “Boundaries.” Scully murmured her agreement and read further—her interest piqued so much that she was ready to dive into it right now.

They moved forward with the line and peered around the person in front of them. “She’s tiny,” Scully remarked. 

“You’re tiny,” joked Mulder.

She swatted playfully at him. “Not many people could pull off that hairstyle, but it looks great on her,” said Scully, admiring Jean’s chic, short-cropped, white-blonde locks which looked windswept in an impossibly cool way. 

“You could pull it off, Scully.” She shook her head dubiously—the ends of her own recently chopped hair grazing the tops of her shoulders.

They were next and also the last; the woman before them didn’t chat, got her book signed, thanked the author and left.

“Hello!” Jean said brightly as Mulder and Scully approached. They both said hello back and Mulder set down her newest book in front of her. She turned to the title page and scrawled a loopy signature.

“Can you sign these, too?” asked Scully, holding up three more books. She had both her and Mulder’s copies of _State of Vulva_ as well as _Pillow Talk._

“We’re big fans,” quipped Mulder.

“I see that,” she said amusedly. “Be happy to.” 

Scully put them down on the table. “Thank you.”

The two _State of Vulvas_ were on the top; Jean signed them and then tsked lightly when she saw _Pillow Talk_ with herself and her ex-husband on the cover. “We’ve since been divorced,” she said, gesturing at it. “Please don’t let that affect your judgment on my advice.”

“Oh, no, not at all,” said Scully.

“He broke the very important element of trust.” 

“Actually we thought he looked a bit skeevy,” disclosed Mulder and Jean let out a breezy cackle. 

“You’re right about that!”

“The bit about trust,” continued Mulder. “That’s what got us together.” He motioned at himself and Scully with a jerk of his thumb.

“Oh! I’ll have to add matchmaker to my CV.” She closed the last book and pushed the pile towards them. 

Mulder saw Scully’s slight quizzical look out of the corner of his eye. “It’s like a resume,” he explained. Jean looked between them and smiled, noticing how well he was able to read his partner.

“Curriculum Vitae,” added Jean. “‘The course of my life’ in loose Latin. Do you have relations there?”

“I went to Oxford.”

“Ah.”

A woman approached them, excusing her interruption. “Dr. Milburn, we’re all finished here,” she said. “May I call you a taxi?”

“Oh no, I’m just staying down the street.”

“I can have someone escort you back.”

“Not necessary,” she said, waving her off. “Maybe my new friends here will walk with me.”

***

They stopped to have a drink in the bar at Jean’s hotel. Conversation came easily between the three of them.

“What is it that you do?”

“We’re agents with the FBI.”

“Oh? My sister is a detective, a detective sergeant-something or other, at the Met. Gruesome work.” She took a sip of her pinot grigio. 

“Yeah, it can be,” Scully said.

“Scully is actually a medical doctor, too,” 

“Well, aren’t you two the smart pair. Oxford-educated,” Jean cooed, motioning at Mulder then at Scully. “Brainy MD.”

They both blushed, although Scully’s fair skin was the only one visibly showing it; she fiddled with the stem of her glass.

“Any kids?”

“Uh…” Mulder and Scully looked at each other. How much should they explain about their half-alien son who had just come back into their lives?

“Yes,” said Scully, finally. “Jackson is seventeen.”

“Oh, fancy that! My Otis is, too,” Jean said. “I hope the book is helpful for you. I wrote the bloody thing and I still struggle as a parent.”

“It is a challenge,” agreed Scully, thinking of the emotional rollercoaster they've been on for the last month since Jackson had come to live with them.

“Someone I know described his teenage daughters as angels turned evil, into demons from Hell,” chuckled Jean.

“I think we’re more equipped to handle the demons, actually,” Mulder said, half-joking. “So we’ll take all the advice we can get.”

“You’re funny,” Jean stated like it was a fact. “That helps.”

“With parenting?” asked Mulder.

“Well, yes, but also threeways. It’s been ages since I’ve had one.”

Mulder and Scully stared back at her, equally perplexed. “A what?” Scully managed.

“A threeway,” said Jean, pointing at each of them and landing on herself. “That’s what this is leading to, no?”

“Uh, we hadn’t… uh,” fumbled Mulder; he was at a loss.

“Threeways can be quite educational,” Jean said airily, not in an effort to persuade them, just merely to share her knowledge. “It gives one the rare opportunity to watch and participate in giving someone pleasure.”

“You would? With us?” Scully was completely caught off guard but found that a part of her was open to the idea. 

“Look at you. Of course.”

Mulder and Scully turned to each other and Jean watched as they communicated silently. She felt she could just make out the conversation they were having with their eyes. Scully gave Mulder a suggestive quirk of her brow and he responded by pursing a grin into his lips. “I mean, who better to have your first threesome with than a sex therapist,” he bantered, accompanied by Scully’s approving shrug.

“Fabulous!” cheered Jean. She knocked back the last bit of her wine. Her eyes twinkled at them, actually twinkled, not from an effect of the lighting, but from her infectious charm. “Shall we?”

***

Mulder’s humor came in handy for the initial awkwardness. Well, the awkwardness on their part; Jean was perfectly comfortable. Scully’s sexiness was also a helpful factor. Jean, being the expert, clinically as well as her occasional, recreational participation in the act when she was younger, took charge of things.

She had the two of them start it off so she could assess her approach. From the looks of it, this would be an intensely erotic experience—the sexual energy they had between them was off the charts. 

Mulder had begun by taking Scully’s face tenderly in his hands and not quite kissing her but rather softly brushing his lips across hers. He did it until he could feel her become impatient and then pressed more firmly against her and opened his mouth to allow her eager tongue entrance. Slow, and sensual, and anything but chaste, turned to ravenous, wet kissing—tongues heavy, sliding around each other, exploring the familiar terrain with an uncharted heat fueling their fire.

Scully peeked open one eye to see if Jean was watching them. She was. Intently. Laser focused on Mulder making out with her in the dim light of a hotel room. Scully felt a tingling surge in her stomach. She had never thought of herself as having a voyeuristic kink before but she found that she liked being watched, she found this out immediately with one glance to the woman looking on. This led her brain to switch their positions and more warmth flooded her core. She wanted to watch, too.

Mulder’s hands were roaming now, down her arms to her waist where he untucked her blouse from her high-waisted slacks. The top slid off and down to the floor, joined shortly thereafter by her bra. Mulder heard a soft hum of approval as her breasts were exposed; it came from the onlooker, not Scully, but she did make a sound, a tender whimper, when he found her nipples and rolled them between his fingers.

They continued to kiss and touch as Scully began disrobing Mulder in return, both acutely aware of their private audience of one. Jean made another approbative gasp when Mulder’s erect dick sprung from his boxers as Scully pushed them down his thighs. Her extensive knowledge of genitalia made her a good judge of it and she classified him as larger than average in both length and girth. And considering she was similarly petite in size like Scully, she imagined that he would fill and stretch her with maximum stimulation. No matter how clinical her thoughts were, Jean’s manner was anything but—she exuded raw, fierce passion in every sexual encounter. Mulder and Scully could feel it even though she hadn’t joined them yet. 

When she did, though, Scully was overwhelmed by it, the feeling of being pulled under, caught in the crosscurrent eddying of two lovers and their arousing caress. Jean was now at her back, naked like they were having shed her stylish maroon romper, her breasts pressed against her just under her shoulder blades. Mulder was still kissing her, sucking her tongue into his mouth. His hand dropped from her tit and he brushed the back of his fingers down her torso then cupped her warm sex as Scully was further sandwiched between him and a sexy third party. 

Jean’s hand mirrored his movements, traipsing along Scully’s spine, her index finger teasing the crack of Scully’s ass then settling over Mulder’s hand. It was the first touch between him and Jean, and it took Mulder by surprise even as he was expecting it. She rubbed his hand like she was comforting him and then guided a single digit to penetrate his partner. Scully’s breath hitched at the gentle intrusion, and she moaned when Jean added her own finger inside her. They fucked her together—in tandem—moving as if one hand was doing the pleasuring, but Scully knew it was two; one belonging to Mulder whose touch she was well-acquainted with, and the other to someone new, someone exciting—a woman, the first woman to touch her intimately, but not the first woman she had imagined doing this to her.

Scully had long since fantasized about being with a woman, but the opportunity had never arisen, or it had and she had been too afraid to act on it. She had always been aware, however tangential the notion, of her own bisexuality—Jean’s touch simply yet profoundly confirmed it in this moment.

The pleasure began to envelop her; two hot, sweaty bodies sliding against the front of her and the back of her, fingers pumping in and out of her depth. Scully felt like she was about to burst into flames and become nothing but a pile of ash at their feet. Her breathing was coming out in harsh labored bursts and she rocked her pelvis against their hands. She felt Jean’s soft lips graze her shoulder, then her tongue, and then a nip at her skin with her teeth, followed by a seductive and encouraging whisper, “That’s it, darling. Come for us.” 

This being somewhat educational in nature and Scully always being the dutiful student, she obeyed Jean’s command and came with an orgasm so intense it was as if it knocked the wind out of her. She still managed to cry out though; a loud shriek, almost a scream, ripped from her throat. 

After her last shudder, Jean and Mulder gingerly laid her down on the bed. Jean put her hand up to Mulder in a gesture meant for him to stay where he was, then she crawled up, lying next to Scully. She made a come hither motion with her finger and said, “Show me what she likes. On my body. Show me where she likes to be touched.”

Two beautiful women laid before him, nude; one, his lover across decades, with a dewy, post-coital flush on her pale skin, and the second, inviting him to touch her as his soulmate watched on. Mulder’s cock, which was insanely hard right now, twitched and filled with even more blood, so much so that fainting was a real possibility. 

Jean wanted Mulder to map Scully’s erogenous zones on her own body, a tactile lesson from which they could all learn. However, this was a subject where Mulder was the expert, even more than Scully, he thought. Over their many years together, he had detailed every spot on his partner, his eidetic memory serving him well as he made mental note of her response to every form of contact. Indicating this on someone else’s body caused a unique sensation, though, both familiar and foreign, leading Mulder to stand confidently at the edge of a strange frontier.

He started with the fairly universal spot behind the earlobes. Straddling Jean’s stomach, he leaned down and licked behind her right ear and then tongued the soft crevice at the left one. Scully turned on her side so she could see everything, including the drop of pre-cum that dripped from the tip of Mulder’s cock and landed between Jean’s tits.

Mulder dropped down to his forearms on either side of Jean’s face and his fingertips combed through her hair, deeply kneading. Jean moaned her endorsement of this oft-neglected area, and Scully moaned, too, knowing how amazing it felt when Mulder scraped at her scalp; it often gave her a lightheaded feeling. “The scalp is littered with nerve endings,” Jean explained, mewling this bit of information which in no way diminished the sexiness of the situation. “Hair pulling works as well,” she added, and Mulder demonstrated by tugging a gripful of her snow white strands. Jean bit her lip and whimpered as if in testimony. “Yes, just like that,” she said breathlessly.

Next was her chest, an obvious body part for sexual stimulation, but aside from the assumed attention to the sensitive tips of her breasts, Mulder informed Jean through his fingertips that Scully loved to have the outer curves of her tits touched. He lightly traced the soft roundness of Jean’s breasts, slightly flattened from gravity, then he did it again with his tongue. “Ahh,” Jean exhaled, this one surprising her, but pleasingly so. He made a pass over her nipples, pinching them between the web of his fingers. Since it was, incontestably, an erogenous zone for almost anyone, he hadn’t intended to spend that much time there, but the way they pebbled into tight, rosy nubs gave reason for his mouth to take a quick detour. He circled his tongue around her areola and then sucked the nipple between his lips, causing Jean to arch her back enticingly. Scully licked her lips. She wanted to suck on Jean’s perfect tits, too, and she debated on whether or not she should just go for it in the midst of this show and tell part of the lesson.

Scully decided to wait, but promised herself she wouldn’t end the night without her own taste and feel of Jean’s nipples underneath her tongue. As Mulder moved on, Scully shivered as if she was suddenly missing the wet warmth of his mouth on her own breasts. Mulder took one of Jean’s wrists and placed light kisses along the inside and then did the same to the other. Scully was responsive there and maybe Jean was also because a rash of goosebumps covered her arms. Whether it was the thin skin or the location of a pulse point, this spot was highly sensitive. Mulder would sometimes rub his thumb over her inner wrist suggestively as they sat quietly eating dinner or watching TV to let her know he was in the mood. That he included this in his body charting made the insides of her stomach flutter, it seemed more personal than the others for some reason, and in sharing it with Jean, he was putting their trust in her. And since she trusted him, she trusted his decision to share this small, romantic gesture with her. Additionally, wrists were where handcuffs went, and they did enjoy quite a bit of bondage play together. Jean had smirked like she knew this as soon as Mulder wrapped his fingers around her delicate wrists.

Even more personal than the wrists was the small of the back, and that’s where Mulder went next. He shifted off Jean and turned her so she was facing Scully. Then he locked eyes with Scully as he stroked soft circles into the dip of Jean’s sacrum. Sacrum—sacred. That was a sacred spot between Mulder and Scully. A spot he had claimed well before he had claimed her as a lover. A spot she had marked permanently with ink when their partnership had become complicated and confusing. 

Scully let out a shaky breath, this intensely intimate moment bringing emotion in with the swelling tide of lust. Jean could see the heat back in Scully’s cheeks, saw that she was nearing a peak without being physically involved. “Ice,” Jean whispered. “Like the navel, the small of the back is good for temperature play.”  
  
Mulder, still without breaking eye contact with Scully, leaned over to the nightstand and fished an unmelted ice cube from his drink. He let a couple of cold drops drip down her spine, then pressed the cube to her skin. Jean hissed.

Scully was watching with rapt attention, her body reacting to everything as if it were happening to her. Jean knew she was feeling it that strongly and she scooted toward Scully and tongued the spot behind her ear, beginning Mulder’s route south. Before moving to Scully’s breasts, she whispered in her ear, “Tell me, how skilled is he at cunnilingus?”

Scully gulped roughly. “Good. So good,” she breathed out.

“I’d like to see for myself,” she said. A look and a nod of her head told him to get down and eat his partner out.

Jean tended to all of the spots that Mulder had shown her, even running a shard of ice around her bellybutton, as he demonstrated his oral skills. They made Scully come again, and shared a congratulatory look over the satiated body of their shared lover.

The second orgasm energized her, and Scully decided that she wanted to call some of the shots. She saw Mulder’s erect member, the head pink and glistening. She loved sucking his cock but right now all she wanted was to eat pussy. But first, she had to taste her tits. She had promised herself that before, after all. She sucked Jean's nipple into her mouth and swirled her tongue around. It was decadent; her soft mound pillowed against her lips. Loathe to leave Jean's beautiful breasts, she did, curious now, how her pussy would taste.

“I’ve never gone down on a woman,” she purred, guiding Jean to lie down in the middle of the bed. Mulder almost came all over himself.

Jean said, “Let’s see how you do.”

Scully, a novice but a quick learner, licked Jean’s slit like she had a doctorate degree behind it as well. And Jean cheered her on. Just as Mulder thought he could no longer hold his release back, Scully lifted her head from between Jean’s thighs and told him to fuck her. Even with the distraction of his thick, hard cock thrusting in and out of her dripping cunt, she continued to eat Jean out in the spirit of a student trying to impress the teacher. 

Mulder came first, emptying himself inside Scully with jolting spasms, and it caused a ripple effect. Scully had her third orgasm; it snuck up on her and her cries of ecstasy landed on Jean’s soaked pussy. She only allowed herself seconds of recovery because she had been so focused on making Jean come when her orgasm hit her, and she was determined to get her off with her mouth. 

Jean was delighted with Scully’s enthusiasm and seeing Mulder laid down now, spent, beside her, she let herself go, fully giving into the pleasure. “Ah! Yes! Right there! Good! Yesss-aaaahAH!”

Feeling a woman’s pussy pulse against her lips was incredible. It was warm and alive, wet with rich, silky nectar. And the sounds Jean made and the way her hips squirmed under her were so gratifying. She made a sex expert come on her very first time eating pussy. 

Afterward, there was no awkwardness. They got on so well, staying up, talking, into the night. Mulder put on Jean’s yellow robe to answer the door for room service, and both Scully and Jean admired him in it. And then Scully and Mulder admired Jean in it the next morning as they said goodbye, phone numbers stored in their contacts, because a threesome had been had and a friendship had been made.


End file.
